1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, and more particularly, to a vehicle seat including a sheet-like sensor member and a sheet-like electric device while overlapping each other in an interior of a seat main body which configures a sitting portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related-art vehicle seat includes a sheet-like heater device provided in a sitting surface portion of a seat cushion. For example, JP-A-H6-206436 describes a sheet-like heater device which is provided in a layer between a skin cover and a cushion pad of a seat cushion. In this publication, the heater device is provided to be laid out widely over the entire of a sitting surface portion of the seat cushion so that the heater device is brought into wide contact with the buttock and thigh of a sitting person.
However, in the related art, it cause a configuration problem to provide a sheet-like sitting sensor for detecting a sitting condition of the sitting person within a layer between the heater device and the skin cover in an overlapping manner. Specifically, in a case where the sitting sensor is provided together with a sheet-like electric device such as the heater device, it is preferable that the sitting sensor be provided on an outer surface side of the sheet-like electric device so as to close to the sitting surface than the electric device in order to improve sensitivity of the sitting sensor.
In addition, in an electrostatic condenser type sensor element which is used generally as the sheet-like sitting sensor, unless a measuring circuit unit thereof is installed close to a measuring electrode surface, noise is likely to occur. It is conceivable that the measuring circuit unit is provided together with the measuring electrode surface in an overlapping manner on the outer surface side of the heater device. However, since the measuring circuit unit is installed to project from the sitting surface, the sitting quality or comfortableness and external appearance of the seat would be deteriorated.
Further, in order to solve the problem, for example, a recessed accommodation groove may be provided in a part of the outer surface portion of the cushion pad for accommodating the measuring circuit unit therein. However, since the heater device lays below the measuring circuit unit, the measuring circuit unit cannot be accommodated therein in a good condition.